


Let's Have a Chat

by Tibbonacchi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, I'll add ship tags too as I go, I'm supposed to be studying for finals right now, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), but I'm going through the five stages of grief instead, except I don't think I'll ever reach the "Acceptance" stage, they're all just trying to get along, this is my coping mechanism after Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbonacchi/pseuds/Tibbonacchi
Summary: My contribution to the fandom is an obligatory group chat fic. Since, y'know, it's not like there aren't a lot of them already. This one is less crack-like than most would probably be. It'll likely be all over the place, and I'll edit tags as I go along. This is mostly for self-indulgence anyway; I don't really expect people to read it, lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Atom Ant - Scott Lang (Ant Man)  
> Capsicle - Steve Rogers (Captain America)  
> Tin Man - Tony Stark (Iron Man)  
> Dr. (Doctor) Strange - Stephen Strange (Dr. Strange)  
> Webhead - Peter Parker (Spider-Man)  
> Eagle 1 - Clint Barton (Hawkeye)  
> Imposter - Natasha Romanov (Black Widow)  
> Thunder Thighs - Thor Odinson  
> Green Machine - Bruce Banner (The Hulk)  
> Snowman Soldier - James “Bucky” Barnes (Winter Soldier)  
> Eagle 2 - Sam Wilson (Falcon)  
> Mischief Managed - Loki Odinson  
> Bagheera - T’Challa (Black Panther)  
> Shuriseasy - Shuri

_Atom Ant is now online._

**Atom Ant** : Guys you wouldn't believe it I have the best idea

 **Eagle 2** : You have an idea? I didn't know you had it in you, tic-tac

 **Atom Ant** : Hey I've had several great ideas before thank you very much

 **Eagle 2** : Asking Tony to help you create a radioactive ant so it could bite you in the chance that you would gain superpowers is not a great idea

 **Atom Ant** : Hey he would've done it though

 **Eagle** **2** :It's only because he can't help his scientific curiosity

 **Eagle 2** : Or maybe he just thought it would kill you

 **Atom Ant** : What? No way, Tony wouldn't try to kill me. We're buddies now

 **Tin Man** : No we're not.

 **Eagle 2** : Woah when did you get here Stark?

 **Tin Man** : I've been on.

 **Atom Ant** : Really? Wow

 **Atom Ant** : Also I thought we were cool? Y'know we're basically best pals at this point right?

 **Tin Man** : I agreed to help you with an experiment literally once, and only once. Don't go getting any ideas.

 **Atom Ant** : :(

 **Atom Ant** : Well at least I have Sam

 **Eagle 2** : Unfortunately

 **Tin Man** : Anyway, out of pure curiosity, what is this "great" idea of yours?

 **Atom Ant** : Oh yeah I almost forgot, but I'm glad you asked

 **Eagle 2** : I'm not

 **Atom Ant** : Okay so instead of manually scrubbing a blender to clean it, you put a sponge inside with some soap and water, then you turn the blender on and then BAM

 **Atom Ant** : The blender has officially cleaned itself

_Eagle 2 is now offline._

**Atom Ant** : Someone's jealous

 **Tin Man** : I saw the direction you were going in. Unfortunately, there's a bit of a flaw in your plan.

 **Atom Ant** : ???

 **Tin Man** : That sponge is just going to get torn up by the blades and then you're going to have an even bigger mess afterwards. 

 **Atom Ant** : Huh

 **Atom Ant** : I never thought about that

 **Tin Man** : That much was apparent.

_Tin Man is now offline._

**Atom Ant** : ...

 **Atom Ant** : Wait how am I supposed to clean my blender then??

 **Atom Ant** : Guys???

 **Atom Ant** : Well shit

_Atom Ant is now offline._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor’s trying his best.

_Thunder Thighs is now online._

_Mischief Managed is now online._

**Thunder Thighs** : I ate ice cream and now my thumb is swollen from holding the bowl I don’t like this

 **Mischief Managed** : Amputate it.

 **Thunder Thighs** : Are you sure?? Is that how Midguardians approach such a situation???

 **Mischief Managed** : Oh, I’m certain.

 **Thunder Thighs** : Hmm

 **Thunder Thighs** : Perhaps we should consult the magical doctor?

 **Mischief Managed** : I’d much rather not.

_Dr. (Doctor) Strange has been added to the conversation._

**Thunder Thighs** : Too late

 **Dr.** **(Doctor) Strange** : Excuse me, why am I here?

 **Thunder Thighs** : Doctor!!!!! So good to see you!!!! I require your assistance

 **Mischief Managed** : Brother, please ease up on the exclamation points.

 **Dr. (Doctor) Strange** : I have no time and zero tolerance for shenanigans. Whatever this is, it better be important.

 **Thunder Thighs** : Of course, I would never wish to waste your time!!! It appears my thumb

 **Thunder Thighs** : What????

 **Thunder Thighs** : WAIT

 **Thunder Thighs** : Good Heavens, it’s a miracle!!!!!!!!

 **Dr. (Doctor) Strange** : Excuse me, I’m lost?

 **Mischief Managed** : His thumb became swollen after holding a bowl full of ice cream for an extended period of time.

 **Thunder Thighs** : Yes, but it appears to be back to normal. I do not know what you did Doctor, but I thank you greatly!!!! May the gods smile upon you and grant you great strength!!!!!

 **Dr. (Doctor) Strange** : How do I leave this accursed place?

 **Mischief Managed** : When viewing your list of conversations, swipe to the left and click the red trash icon.

_Dr. (Doctor) Strange has left the conversation._

**Mischief Managed** : Um, you’re welcome??

 **Thunder Thighs** : Do not sass the doctor, brother. He’s an honorable man who’s helped me in my time of need!!!

 **Mischief Managed** : I’m decades too old for this.

_Mischief Managed is now offline._

 **Thunder**   **Thighs** : Brother, wait!!!

_Thunder Thighs is now offline._

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's really darn short, I know. This is just something I'll fiddle around with some days when I'm bored and feel like writing something silly. I've always wanted more interaction between Tony and Scott because I feel like it'd make for some pretty amusing banter.


End file.
